Vehicle occupants and other users of container holders frequently desire a container holder which accommodates different sized containers. Thus, some individuals need to hold relatively small coffee or soda containers, while others prefer to hold large sized containers, such as 20 oz. beverages sold by fast food restaurants and others. Typically, container holders have sides which will accommodate different diameter containers and the height is the issue. In order to accommodate different containers, a variety of container holders have been devised which include vertically movable spring-loaded and latched floors which are somewhat complicated and, therefore, expensive. Also, they are prone to failure and inoperability if a spillage of fluid occurs. Thus, there remains a need for a container holder which provides a variable height support for containers which is easy to operate, inexpensive to manufacture, and reliable in use.